This invention relates generally to signal processing circuits and, more specifically, to an ultrasonic signal processor for improved presentation of an receiver signal.
In the art of ultrasonic testing, especially methods for testing rock core samples, the sound wave characteristics of a core sample provides a measure for its permeability to the flow of oil as well as other useful properties which are very important to the petroleum industry for core evalution.
Normally, it has been the practice to utilize an oscilloscope to record the signal. It is very difficult to obtain accurate measurements of the signal due to random noise. Thus, there is a need for an signal processor which may be used to enhance an ultrasonic receiver signal.